infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Spyro (The Legend of Spryo)
Anchor for the Legend of Spyro Loop, Spyro is the Legendary purple dragon. Not to be confused with this Spyro the Dragon counterpart, who is also an Anchor, this Spyro is often referred to as 'Legends' Spyro to limit the confusion. Perhaps it is because he had the mantle of destiny thrown upon him or the fact that he grows to a later age than his counterpart, but for whatever the reason when comparing the two this Spyro is the more Level-headed and responsible. Also because of his Loops setting, Legend's Spyro has more direct power to bring to bare in a straight fight. Personality Due to growing up during a war, and having to become a deciding factor in over turning it, Legends Spyro couldn't be more different from his classic counterpart. While Classic Spyro is snarky, a bit of a jerk, and loves pulling pranks, Legends Spyro is level headed, kind, respectful, and doesn't like to get up to the usual looping shenanigans like other loopers. When the loops first started, Spyro went through a mild depressive state after realizing he would have to do everything he went through all over again, as well as a minor case of Setsuna Syndrome. This was not so much in a 'hope it'll break the loop' mentality, but more so a 'what happens if the loop does ''break, and it's during a loop where I did nothing' mentality. Luckily, he was quickly snapped out of it when Jenny Everywhere fused into his loop and gave them the 'Welcome to the Multiverse' speech. That said, Spyro still shows signs of Setsuna Syndrome on ocassion, with his first and foremost objective in his loop being 'save Cynder before she becomes brainwashed, stop the war and beat Malefor' before everything else, and his general dislike for the usual looping shenanigans most others get up to. That said, despite his usual air of dignity, he ''has ''shown that he isn't so above it all on ocassion, as he appears to be a closet giant mecha/super robot fan. After spending a loop with Classic and fusing back with his 'Dark' form, which turned out to be his repressed emotions given form, Legend has become a lot more expressive and willing to tolerate looper shenanigans then he once was. After also finding out his mentor, Ignitus, wasn't above pranking, he's become a lot more lax when it comes to messing around in his loops. Also, after merging with his 'dark' form (the personification of his repressed emotions), Legend has become a lot more expressive than he once was, and openly enjoys (if rather lovingly) poking and prodding his adopted loop brother. Powers and Abilities Being a purple dragon, Spyro has access to many dragon elements, and a few they normally can't master. He isn't as agile as his classic counterpart, and his magical abilities are limited in comparison, but what he lacks in that he makes up for in endurance, raw power, and skill. *'Exceptional combat abilities: Even before he was dragged into the war in baseline, he has shown to be quite skilled in physical combat. *'Exceptional Endurance: '''Unlike his classic counterpart who needs his Sparx to dull hits, Legends Spyro can take punches rather well, and doesn't tire easily, having managed to 'speed run' his loop early on. *'Elemental abilties: 'Possess all four standard dragon elements of his world, (fire, lightning, ice, earth) and has access to some elementals only a purple dragon can learn. **'Convexity: Spyro has been self-training with convexity during his rare chances in his Loops. Convexity is an incredibly powerful element, and appears to have the power to break people free from mind control. Is incredibly taxing on him though, as currently even breathing it forces him to take a moment to compose himself. ***Recently, Spyro has had the chance to be tutored in Convexity, though his tutor was also self-taught. **'Time': Due to his powers as a purple dragon Spyro can slow time down for a short while, an ability he gained in his second adventure during his baseline. **'Combination Elements: '''First discovered in a variant loop, Spyro discovered he can combine his elemental powers to get completely new sets of abilities. Of these abilities, only magma (Earth + Fire), Steam (Fire + Ice), Plasma (Fire + Electricity), Crystal (Earth + Ice), Light (Ice + Electricity), and Shadow (Light inverted) have been discovered. ***While Legend did use Crystal in Baseline, it was not intentional. During the Loops he has learned to consciously use Crystal. Also as it turns out, Crystal and Plasma are each lesser aspects of Time, which is a subset of Convexity. Crystal can represent Absolute Distance, and Plasma Absolute Time. *'Subspace Pocket:' Like most loopers, Legends has access to his subspace pocket. He really doesn't care for taking items from other loops, and mainly keeps his three sets of armor in it. They are the golden armor, which is mainly for defense, silver armor, which is mainly for increases his attack power, and the fury armor, which increases his power ten fold and gives him easier access the Convexity element, but drains his mana like a dry sponge in water. *'Magic:' Classic once tutored Legend on the basics of magic so that Legend could learn to teleport. During this it was found that Legend was more "mystically inclined" than his counter-part, meaning that he found drawing runes with his tail to be easier than the '''Magic Command Line' that Classic prefers. Dark Spyro Thanks to certain events in his baseline, Legends has a 'dark form'. It increases his powers to insane levels, and allows him to spam Convexity beams or combo powers without ever tiring, but in the process Spyro loses all sense of morality while it's active. He can't activate it of his own will, and it only activates when something enrages him to the point he finally snaps. Please note that this is more of Spyro being "released from all restraint" than it is Spyro having a true personality shift or increasing his powers. For example: if Spyro genuinely likes a Looper, then 'Dark Spyro' will as well, though if that Looper gets between him and his target chances are high that he will still attack. He would, however, ask the Looper to move first. 'Dark Spyro's' Modus Operandi is the choice between Expediency and Efficiency. How can he deal out the most damage, in the most painful way, in the least amount of time? This will often lead to 'Dark Spyro' throwing in psychological barbs as he physically assaults his foe, often asking very pointed questions while not allowing the defender a chance to come up with a response. However, this can sometimes lead to him becoming too engaged in a mental battle with an opponent who will respond causing him to miss certain details of the battle. 'Dark Spyro' has proven to be quite a handful even for the most exerienced of looper, and has attempted to murder loopers in the past. As such, Spyro should be treated on the same level as an MLE while in this form until he regains some form of control, which is easier said then done. So far, the only known way to have him snap out of this form is to have Cynder talk to him and calm him down. If she is not in the same loop with him at the time, then Spyro himself has given loopers his okay to use lethal force to stop him if necessary. However, recently it was revealed that Dark Spyro was Legend's repressed emotions given form, attempting to rebelle against Legend because of how he refused to let them out. After Classic went into his dream to help Legend fight him, Legend and 'Dark' Spyro eventually reached a compromise, fusing back together and allowing Legend to become more expressive. For the time being, it appears that Dark Spyro may no longer be a threat so long as Legend's doesn't choose to repress his emotions. Relationships with other Loopers *'Classic Spyro': Legend sees him as a little brother. Likes to poke and prod at him, and they don't always see eye to eye, but at the end of the day, and despite their early loop actions, they always manage to work things out in the end. *'Legend's Sparx': Spyro cares deeply for his brother though he is quick to annoy when Sparx begins to prank non-Loopers. *'Cynder' : Spyro feels a need to protect a non-Looping Cynder as much as he can, due to knowing how terrible her early life is. He sees the Looping Cynder as a Partner in the Loops for more than one meaning of the word. *'Ignitus':Ignitus and Legend share a part Mentor-Student/part Father-Son relationship. The looping Ignitus continues to show Legend some of Fire's more advanced aspects. Category:Looper Category:Anchor Category:Characters Category:Dragon Realms